During thread breaks or other irregularities in a weaving machine, it is automatically stopped, and the braking operation must take less than one rotation of the machine's drive crankshaft. The constantly increasing working speeds of weaving machines and the increase in their widths has required increasingly stronger braking mechanisms. If the heddle frames of the weaving machines are controlled by shed-forming machines, a considerable part of the braking force is needed for braking the shed-forming machine and the heddle frames, which at that time are in a phase of their movement.
It has now been suggested to stop the shed-forming machine simultaneously with the weaving machine through a separate braking mechanism, which causes the braking forces which must be produced by each braking mechanism to be reduced and simultaneously effects a relief of the forces exerted on drive members between the weaving and shed-forming machines. Since the braking of the weaving and shed-forming machines occurs simultaneously, it is controlled by the control system of the weaving machine.
A goal of the invention is to provide a strong braking mechanism of the above-mentioned type for a weaving machine, in which many of the conventional structural elements of a shed-forming machine can be used and thus no significant structural changes are necessary.